


5 times Mickey uses toys on Ian, plus 1 time Ian uses a toy on Mickey.

by Clever_grrl



Series: Southside Kink [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dinosaurs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: The boys get up to some sexy fun with the addition of a few sex toys.   Basically a 5 plus 1 with toys ;) light bdsm lives here.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Southside Kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728706
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Plug

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Southside Kink series, but I would say it's not really necessary to have read any of those to enjoy this.

"Get on the bed and spread your cheeks." Mickey ordered

"Mickey, you know I don't really get off on being penetrated."

"I do fucking know that, because I pay attention to what turns you on. But right now that's not what this is about. Get on the bed and spread 'em...and the next words outta your mouth had better be poodle, or yes, sir."

Ian's whole body shivered at the command in Mickey's voice… he scrambled to obey

"Yes, sir"

Ian pulled a pillow to his chest and braced himself on it. 

Mickey knelt behind him and nudged his knees wider. Ian's whole body shivered at the sound of the lube snapping open.

"You can ask me to slow down anytime you need it but I'm only gonna stop if you safe word out." Mickey warned, dribbling lube down Ian's crack

"Yes, sir." 

"Good."

Mickey gripped one pale ass cheek in his hand and pulled them apart, the pink pucker of Ian's asshole shiny with lube.

Mickey eased his middle finger inside, just past the first knuckle. Ian tensed momentarily before breathing out and relaxing back into his husband's hand.

Mickey took his time, plunging his finger in and out, deeper each time until he was easily able to slide his entire finger in and out. He pulled back and then eased back in with two fingers. Ian's whole body shivered but there was little resistance, just tight heat.

He repeated the process until he was easily able to fit three fingers into Ian's ass. Giving his lover the extra attention to relax and enjoy this was easy, his own throbbing cock could just fuckin' wait. Feeling that Ian was stretched enough, Mickey pulled his fingers out. He rummaged for the lube and the plug he had brought to bed. 

Once he had the plug and his palm both nice and slick, he started pressing the plug against Ian's rim. The sharp intake of breath had him pausing, waiting for Ian to say something. 

When nothing but a low groan was heard, he reached under Ian and wrapped his hand around his hard dick. Rocking forward Mickey eased the plug in halfway, just to the large flare.

He continued to slowly jerk off his husband, while thrusting the plug in and out, getting closer to the widest part each time.

"Mickey, I don't think I can take that, it's too much." Ian gasped out, his erection flagging slightly.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear the word 'poodle' anywhere in that sentence." Mickey snapped, pushing in just a little deeper to emphasize his point. Ian's dick jumped in his hand, coming back to full hardness. 

"No sir. Green sir. Pease make me take it Mick" Ian gasped out.

"There's my boy." Mickey grinned, giving the plug a hard push, the flared base slipping past Ian's rim and settling into place. Ian's whole body was shivering, his cock twitching as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Now, turn over I wanna ride you like this." Mickey demanded.

"I'll come, I can't handle it!" Ian warned even as he tipped over onto his back.

"Then you'll be setting yourself up to get your face fucked won't you?" 

Mickey quickly slicked Ian's dick up and swung his leg over to slide down onto it. The feeling of penetration so good, as always. His whole body shivered. If he could ride this dick all day, he would never leave their house.

Mickey began to bounce on Ian's erection, jerking himself off hard and fast. The blissed out look on Ian's face, the unintelligible words he was babbling and the power he felt from the entire scene had Mickey flying. This was better than any drug out there.

Ian grasped at Mickey's hips, working to thrust up harder into him. Mickey took one last look at the beautiful man under him and he was coming hard. His come splattered up Ian's chest, catching him on the mouth. 

"Ohhh, fuuuck yeasss" Mickey growled out, reaching forward to shove come-covered fingers into Ian's slack mouth. He didn't stop bouncing as he milked the last of his orgasm out. Ian cried out under him and back bowing, sucking st the fingers in his mouth. He came long and hard.

Mickey slumped down against Ian's chest, trying to calm his breathing. Ian's arms came up to wrap around him, holding him in place.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Mickey managed to get out.

"No, no it wasn't. I guess I need to stop second guessing you when it comes to sex." Ian chuckled


	2. Clamps

It's a rare day that both men have the afternoon free. They have been spending their day lounging around, fighting over what action movies to watch and stuffing themselves with junk food. The sexual tension has been building all day, it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. 

"Are we gonna fuck soon or what?" Ian asks, swallowing the last swig of his beer.

"Oh, are you ready to see what I have in store for you today?" Mickey smirks at him

"Fuck yeah." Ian answers, voice husky with want

"Get in the bedroom and strip." Mickey orders him.

They jostle against each other as they head into the bedroom, letting their hands roam over each other's bodies. As soon as they get in the room, they are kissing and pulling each other's clothes off.

Once they are both naked, Mickey shoves Ian onto the bed, swallowing hard at the sight of the man sprawled on the bed waiting for him. He can't imagine he will ever stop finding him breathtaking...and then he shakes himself from his thoughts 'stop being a sappy pussy 'he tells himself.

"Hands above your head, keep 'em there" Mickey growls out. He leans in and starts running his tongue up the inside of Ian's creamy thigh. Ian's body is relaxed and he's grinning down at Mickey. Which is pretty great, but not the direction Mickey had in mind for the moment. He gives Ian a sharp grin before leaning in and nipping at his inner thigh, eliciting a Yelp and squirm from Ian.

"Yeah, I like those sounds." 

Mickey says, leaning back in to continue his path up to Ian's groin. He nips and bites and licks his way from one thigh to the other, up across Ian's flat belly. He avoids Ian's hard cock, much to his husbands obvious disappointment . 

"You'll get yours, be patient." He orders, using his hands to hold Ian's hips down.

He makes his way to Ian's chest, lavishing his nipples with his tongue. One and the other, back and forth, just licking and kissing, as they get harder and harder. He then starts nipping bites alternating between them, each getting a little harsher. Ian is a writhing, moaning mess, begging for relief.

"Please, fuckkng ..just anything Mickey please. You can fuck me, jerk me off anything please..fuck that hurts...dont stop, dont stop...please, please…"

Mickey doesn't stop his motion as he reaches under the pillow and draws out a thin chain.

He sits back onto Ian's thighs as he pinches one nipple between his fingers and uses the other hand to fasten a small clamp onto the hardened bud.

"FUCK!" Ian yells, sitting up in shock, his eyes flying to the reddened nipple. Mickey uses his distraction to pinch the other nipple and attach the second clamp. "Owww, fuuuuck.." Ian whimpers, writhing in place on the bed. 

Mickey grabs Ian's wrists, stopping him before he can reach his aching nipples.

"If you need me to take them off, you know how to ask. Otherwise tough it out, I think it's gonna be worth it." Mickey assures him

Ian takes a deep breath, the chain dangling between his nipples making a soft sound.

"Yeah, no, it's a good pain now...just took a minute to settle into it...ya know?" He replies.

"Yeah, I figured." Mickey answers, cocking an eyebrow and tipping his head to indicate where Ian's large cock was dripping precome onto his thighs, in no way less hard than minutes before.

"Lay back for me Red." Mickey instructs

Ian eases down on the bed, the movement shifting the chain and sending frictions of pain through his nipples. He slowly lifts his arms back into position above his head.

Mickey slides his way down, back into position to suckle and nip at Ian's cock again.

Ian is squirming and back to begging in moments, cock leaking a steady stream of precome onto Mickey's tongue.

"Fuck, I need you in me, get up." Mickey orders, moving to the side of the bed and tossing a bottle of lube to Ian.

Ian hurriedly slicks his cock, kneeling at the foot of the bed. Mickey gets into position on his hands and knees before him, presenting his already stretched hole to his husband. 

"Get on me."

Ian hurries to get in place between Mickeys spread legs. One hand pressing his dick into Mickey's tight warmth, the other anchored on his hip, guiding him back.

"Fuuuuuuck!" They exclaim in unison 

Ian pauses, dick deep in Mickey, balls pressed against his plush ass.

"Get a move on, Red!" Mickey demands, arching his back.

Ian groans and pulls out. He slams back in just the way Mickey loves. The hard motion causing the chain connecting his nipple clamps to swing wildly

. "Fuck. Oh my God!" Ian yells, pain coursing through him, heighting all his feelings.

The pace the two men set is fast and frantic, almost as if they are racing the other towards orgasm. Ian leans over Mickeys back, one hand wrapped around his leaking cock, the other laced with Mickeys where he is braced on the bed. The silver chain swings wildly between his reddened nipples, occasionally brushing against Mickey's back.

They come almost at the same time, Mickey spilling across Ian's hand and the bedspread. His body's tightening and shaking thrusts Ian over the edge into his own orgasmn.

They tip sideways, landing with a soft thump, still joined.

As they lay and just breathe, Ian's slowly softening cock slips free of Mickey. Mickey grunts and rolls to see his husband's blissed-our face. 

"Deep breath, I hear this hurts like a bitch." He warns before gently releasing first one, then the other nipple.

Ian cries out and reaches up to rub at his red nipples, only to be stopped by Mickey.

"Let me." He leans in and gently licks each sore peak, rubbing them as the blood rushes in and makes them tingle.

"You good?" He asks

Ian grins at him sleepily

"Amazing, thanks Mick...love you." And promptly falls asleep.

"No, that's fine, you sleep..I'll clean all this up, no problem." Mickey bitches, but there's no real heat behind the words. 

"Love you too Red." He mumbles, running his fingers through the sweaty hair at Ian's temples.

A quick swipe of a wet cloth later and he's cuddled into his husband's arms snoring softly.


	3. Cock ring

"Where you heading to?" Mickey asks, seeing Ian getting dressed to leave.

"Got that meeting at Liam's school for the field trip this weekend."

"Oh, shit. I forgot. How long you gonna be?"

I don't know, probably an hour tops. Why what's up?" Ian replies

Mickey thumbed over his lower lip, debating changing his plans up.

" I just had a toy for us to play with tonight. "

Ian flushes, body hot all of a sudden.

"I'll be home soon enough."

Mickey pauses and then says

"Hey, want me to come along?"

He and Liam have a strong relationship building. Mickey knows what it feels like to be abandoned and is happy to help the Gallagher family, HIS family now, to keep any child from feeling that way.

"Yeah, sure that would be great Mick" Ian answers. They were soon all heading out the door to the school. 

'Thank God neither of them are on the chaperone list for the trip' Mickey thinks.

Neither of the men could tell anyone a single pertinent bit of information from the meeting. 

Mickey has been texting Ian the filthiest things throughout. With each new text he can see the thoughts cross his husband's face. 

Each time, Ian is determined not to read the message, picks his phone up, sets it down. Signs, squirms, picks his phone up, thumbs it open, sets it down. Huffs out an annoyed breath, squirms again and opens the message. Reads said message, turns bright red, adjusts his perpetually hard cock before slanting a glare at Mickey and slamming his phone down.

Only for the whole process to start again as soon as Mickey texts him.

Finally the meeting is over, all the other parents are mingling and chatting. Ian is clearly looking for them to make their escape when they get cornered by Liam's teacher. She starts babbling about how well Liam has been doing, how much he's going to enjoy the overnight trip to the Shedd. She stops to adress Liam and Mickey leans in to whisper in Ian's ear. 

"Go to the bathroom, put this on, don't even think about coming." And shoves an object into Ian's hand. 

Ian looks at Mickey confused, looks down at the object in his hand and squeaks, shoving the hand into his pocket. The look on his face almost has Mickey doubling over laughing. 

"Did you seriously just hand me a ...cock ring…" his voice dips low over the words " in the middle of a PTA meeting?!"

Mickey runs his tongue over his teeth, trying to not look too smug.

"Yeah. I did, now hurry up Red. That snooty bitch from the bake sale is heading this way and I don't like the way she looks at your ass."

Ian huffs out a laugh, but hurries off to do as he was told.

\-------------------------------

It's not long after, the two of them are heading home, holding hands while Liam bounces along beside them babbling facts about sea creatures almost faster than either man can follow.

They are only a block from home when they see it. There's a small bedraggled puppy snuffling around a trash can. It is obviously a stray and hungry. 

Liam takes one look at it and runs over, calling out to it. Before either Mickey or Ian can warn against touching it, Liam is sitting on the ground. He has the puppy in his lap, his whole body wriggling with happiness.

"Can we keep it, please, please?" Liam begs, for once looking his age and not way too mature for an 11 year old he normally does. 

"We don't know where it came from, someone might be missing it." Ian starts, knowing it's futile

"Tell you what, bring him home tonight. " Mickey starts, holding up a stalling hand at Liams excitement

"And first thing after school tomorrow, you put up some posters, make sure someone hasn't lost him."

"Okay! And you guys will take good care of him while I'm gone this weekend though, right?" 

"IF no one has claimed him by then, yeah, sure." Mickey agrees

"Softy." Iam mutters with a smile

"He's gonna sleep with me!" Liam exclaims, scooping the puppy up and heading home

"No, he's not! He's sleeping downstairs like a dog should." Mickey insists. 

"Hurry up!" Liam yells nearly up their sidewalk

"Yeah, hurry up, Mickey, my dick is killing me." Ian echos, rubbing his hard crotch against Mickeys ass

They make it home and get the puppy settled on a blanket in front of the washer. Everyone else has already gone to bed by the time Ian and Mickey make it to their room.

They immediately start pulling their clothes off, mouths meeting in urgent kisses.

"Fucking hell Mick, feels like I've been hard for a fucking week!" Ian complains, rutting his hard cock against Mickeys

"Yeah, yeah ,I know, that took a little longer than I planned, sorry babe...but fuuck if your dick doesn't look amazing- all red and dripping. I can not wait to get it in me!"

"Can I take this damned thing off?" Ian asks

"No, not yet, you're gonna wait till I tell you" 

"Fuuuuck, get on the fucking bed" Ian growls out

Mickey rushes to comply, ass up, head hanging off the edge a minute later. 

Ian has three fingers in him and is rutting his dripping cock against Mickey's thigh within second. He's sucking and licking his way across mickeys back, the salty taste of his sweat bright on his tongue 

"Fucking fuck me, I'm fucking dying here!" Mickey demands

Ian smiles and moves to comply, easing in at a torturously slow pace. Mickey lets out a long, low whine, cursing under his breath. Ian slowly withdraws and starts easing back in. His hands skim over Mickey sweaty sides, teasing touches up his cock.

"Are you fucking trying to kill me?" Mickey asks, voice needy

"Paybacks a bitch, eh Mick?" Ian snarks back 

Mickey tightens his ass around Ian's dick, causing the redhead to jerk and thrust in harder.

"No, fucking, fair " he gasps out

"God damn it Ian fuck me!" He demands, shoving himself backwards onto Ian's cock

Ian leans back and starts fucking Mickey in earnest.

The sounds Mickey is making are truly pornographic. Hitched whines mixed with guttural groans. It takes them both a minute to realize they can also hear the puppy whining almost as loudly as Mickey is, all the way downstairs. 

"Fucking puppy is gonna wake the whole house. " Mickey grouches.

"You're the one who told Liam he could bring it home." Ian reminds him "Besides if your hollering hasn't woken them up, that won't."

And he slides right back into his pace.

Suddenly, their door is opening and there is the puppy up on his hindlegs. It is whining and lapping at Mickey's face where it's shoved into the mattress. Ian pauses, afraid the wetness the pup is licking up are tears.

"You okay Mick?" He asks. They go hard, but he doesn't want Mickey crying. He's relieved to realize, no that's just sweat trickling down his face. 

Mickey huffs out an annoyed growl, shoves the puppy away gently and arches his back. 

"Stop being such a pussy and fuck me like you mean it Red!"

Ian laughs, yeah, he's fine, and sets out to fuck him 'like he means it'

Mickeys shouts are soon loud enough the puppy is jumping around barking

"He really is gonna wake the whole fucking house up!" 

Ian grumbles again. He pulls out and gets up to shoo the puppy out. The dog stands his ground, putting himself between Ian and Mickey where he's sprawled on the bed, growling his little puppy heart out.

Mickey laughs but hurriedly gets up when Ian turns and glares at him.

"I'll just put him in Liam's room real quick!"

He darts out, bare-ass naked, to shove the now happy puppy into Liam's room.

Mickey slams their door, flinging himself back down on the bed. 

"Ok, get back to it!"

Ian huffs out an annoyed sigh, but wastes no time in fucking back into his husband. As their momentum builds back to the previous heights, Mickey can't help the sounds he continues to make...soon he is shaking apart, come shooting across their sheets. He slumps onto his arms, ass up and still being pounded.

"Fucking Hell, I need to come Mickey!" Ian begs

"Yeah, yeah, take the thing off." Mickey agrees groggily.

Ian gratefully reaches down and undoes the snap holding the cock ring on. His orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks, so powerful he almost would say it was too much to be pleasant.….almost…

\------------------------------------------

The next morning Liam squints at the two men over breakfast

"Did you really shove the dog in my room just so you could keep fucking last nignt?"

"It's your dog!" They both shout in unison.

Liam smirks and feeds the puppy a scrap of toast.

"His name is Spot."

Mickey squints at Liam, squints at the solid brown dog, squints at Ian.

"Ummm…" 

"Spot is a great name." Ian says, hand gripping Mickeys just a little tighter than necessary. 

\-------------------------------------

Liam is off to school, the men are heading out the door themselves when Mickey turns to Ian.

"Spot?"

"My dog Spot was Liam's favorite book for ages. I think he always thought of that as the epitome of 'normal'. A normal family, a normal dog named Spot. I couldn't take this one thing from him. Everything else in his life is so far from normal." Ian answers with a touch of sadness.

Mickey leans in and presses a kiss to his husband's mouth, squeezing his hand in understanding. 

"Spot is a great name. I guess I'll just have to come up with a different name when we get around to puppy play, eh?" He says with a wink

"Yeah, I guess so...wait! WHAT?!" Ian yells down the sidewalk after his husband's retreating form.


	4. Dinosaur?

Ian and Mickey are already in bed, kissing leisurely when Franny jumps in with them, bouncing around and demanding her uncles play with her.

They both laugh and give in, making the little girl laugh and giggle as they take turns 'attacking' her with the plastic dinosaurs she brought. Then Debbie barrels in, scooping up her daughter.

"Sorry, sorry, she's supposed to be in bed already!" She announces as she carries the squirming child from the room.

The two men just laugh. Mickey gets up to close, and LOCK, the door. He's stripping off his boxers when he catches the sight in front of him. 

The blankets have been kicked down around the foot of the bed. Ian has shucked his clothes already and has one big hand wrapped around his hard dick...and there is a vicious dinosaur face inches from it. The plastic face peering up over Ian's hip, looking like it's about to attack the dripping cock in front of it.

Mickey bursts out laughing

"What the fuck Mick? Trying to give me a complex?"

"You have someone watching you." Mickey manages around his laughter, pointing at the dinosaur. 

Ian glances down and laughs himself.

Mickey, still chuckling, settles between Ian's spread legs. He grabs the plastic t-rex and stomps it up Ian's long leg, heading straight for his dick.

"Nom, nom, nom… I'm in the mood for huuuuman meat tonight." He says in a silly voice. 

"Mickey, fuck! What the Hell...don't!" Ian cackles and tries to squirm away.

All that does is fuel his husband to further the attack of the dinosaur.

The beast reaches its destination, peering up at the still hard cock towering over its head.

"And here I thought I was the king of monsters...that thing dwarfs me!" Mickey says in the dino voice. 

"Mickey, stoooop!" Ian manages through the laughter. However, Mickey notices, he hasn't stopped the slow stroking of his cock.

As a bead of precome trickles down the shaft, Mickey moves in with the dino, gently dragging its vicious looking plastic teeth up Ians sensitive shaft.

"Fuuuuuuck, Mickey!" The laughter has died and pure lust has taken its place in Ian's voice.

"Yeah?" Mickey leers at him. Turning the dinosaur so his gaping mouth can nip at the head of Ian's dick. 

"Fucking, Hell!"

Mickey continues to gently stomp the dino around Ian's groin, nudging his balls while stroking him off.

Eventually Ian's breathy pleas are too much and Mickey has to lean in, engulfing his cock and sucking.

The t-rex is abandoned on the bed as they grope each other. Mickey sucking and jerking at Ian's dick until he comes with a shout. Mickey wraps his hand around himself and strokes until he is coming as well. His come splattering Ian, the sheets and the poor, unsuspecting dinosaur.

They flop next to each other, drowsy and messy until there's a knock at the door.

"Hey, did Franny leave a toy in there?" Debbie calls out. 

Both men sit straight up in bed and stare at the defiled dinosaur with equally guilty stares

"NOPE!" They shout in unison 

"Oh, okay, good night. "

"Burn it, tomorrow!" Ian demands

"Yep." Mickey agrees, knowing that dinosaur is getting a scrub down and going in their 'special toy box'


	5. Fleshlight

“Fucking Hell man, Diego was on a rant today.” Ian bitches at Mickey as they strip down for bed.

“What about his time?” 

“Some new pocket pussy he ordered. He’s sure that now he won't need to date at all. He’s such a pig.” 

“How the fuck could a fake pussy be as good as a real person? I mean, I don’t want to fuck any pussy, real or fake but you get my meaning.” Mickey says as he flops into the bed, letting out a groan at the feeling of finally being off his feet.

“Fuck if I know. I shoplifted one of those once, thought about upping my masturation game.” Ian says, then blushes. Mickey knows his husband well enough to know there isn’t a lot about sex that can make him blush.

“Yeah,so, how was it?” Mickey asks

“Oh uh... never really used it.” “

“Why the fuck not?”

“It...didn’fit.” Ian mumbles

“What’s that Mr. Mumbles, didn’t quite catch that.”

“It didn’t fit. It was too small.” Ian is bright red and trying to bury his face in Mickey's shoulder. “I guess there must be different sizes or whatever. It pinched and was too short.”

Mickey tries his best not to let his amusement show through too much. He must succeed because instead of dwelling on it, Ian slides his hand down to Mickey's cock which is very interested in their conversation.

Xxxxxx

A week later, they are back in bed, making out and Mickey decides it's time to bring the subject up again.

“So, has Diego found his true love in a pocket pussy?” He asks, sitting back in Ians lap.

“What? Oh, um...I don’t know, haven't dared to bring it up. Why the fuck are you??”

“I got you a present.” Mickey answers. He leans off the side of the bed and grabs the paperbag he had stashed under there.

Ian stares at him and then reaches into the bag. He pulls out the package. 

“I was sure to get you the Ass not the pussy shaped one... And the extra large.” He grins at Ian. “Now, grab the lube and show me what you got Gallagher.”

Ian is blushing, but his dick is definitely interested in the prospect. It takes agonising minutes to get the ridiculous packaging open, Mickey finally resorting to pulling his knife from the bedside table to cut the plastic open.

Once it is free, Ian pauses. It's not like he's never jerked off in front of Mickey before. They have been fucking in one way or another for close to ten years, theres not a lot about sex they haven’t tried or at least talked about trying.

He just suddenly is nervous for some reason. Mickey seems to sense this and moves in close, tugging Ian in for a kiss and swinging himself back onto Ians lap. They make out for a while, until Ian is back to humping up against MIckey, breath coming fast and little groans escaping him.

He hears the click of the lube opening and his cock jumps in pavlovian response to the sound. He fully expects to look down and see Mickey working himself open. Instead the sight that meets him in Mickey fingering the toy. The sight is so unexpected Ian can only sit back against the headboard and watch for a minute. Mickey has his lower lip caught between his teeth in concentration as he works lube into the silicone channel. 

Soon enough, Mickey seems satisfied and sets his sights on Ians cock. He has lube slicked hands running up and down his length , coating him with lube. 

“Want me to ?” Mickey asks, voice husky with arousal

“Fuck yeah Mick, do it.” Ian answers

Mickey lines the toy up over his erection and starts to slide it down onto Ian. He gets it fully sheathed onto him before looking up at his husband's face.

“Good? More?” he asks

“Yeah, make me come Mickey.” Ian demands, hips thrusting up 

Mickey grins and starts sliding the toy up and down on Ian. The truly pornographic sounds he's making have Mickey reaching for his own dick, only stopping when he realizes he needs both hands to control the fleshlight on Ians massive cock.

Ian obviously was paying attention to more than his own arousal, Mickey nearly startles out of his lap when Ian wraps his own hand around Mickey's erection, stroking in time with Mickeys movements.

They work each other into a frenzy, Ian thrusting up into the shiny toy, Mickey rocking into Ians hand until they both come, They grasp at each other and shake in their arms until Mickey tips himself off Ians lap to land in a puddle on the bed beside him. Ian eases the toy from his softening cock and wipes Mickeys come off his chest before snuggling in close. 

Mickey cracks an eye open and looks at his husband

“So, find the love of your life there?” He asks groggily

“Yeah, yeah I did Mick.” Ian answers, staring into his eyes. “They toy is okay too. Got nothing on your ass though.” 

He leans in and kisses Mickey, then hauls him into his chest to fall asleep wrapped around his husband. 


	6. Anal beads

"Hey, so you remember when I asked you to use those anal beads on me?" Mickey asks, out of the blue one night as they are washing up after dinner.

Ian frantically looks around to be sure neither Frannie or Liam are in the room

"Yeeeah…."

"I got a new set, wanna give them a go tonight?"

Ian takes a deep breath and let's it out.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." He answers huskily

Once they get upstairs and are undressing his nerves come back, fluttering to the surface. He has had a few times where anal play has worked for him. But as a rule, it's not his favorite. But Mickey has always made him feel good...and their new explorations have been fun and very pleasurable. He's willing to give this a try

And then Mickey tosses the beads down on the bed with a huge bottle of lube and nope...no way...those are way too fucking big!

"Mickey, I don't know if I really am ready for this." Ian starts to protest, only to see Mickey flop down in the center of their bed and spread his legs invitingly. 

"You're gonna need to take your time and make me sloppy. Even after taking your monster dick on the reg these are gonna be a stretch." Mickey instructs with a leer.

Ian can't help but gulp at that. Oh, yeah, this he can do.

He kneels on the bed between Mickey's spread thighs and dribbles lube down his crack, catching it with his fingers before it can drip from his perineum. 

He guides his fingers up and prods at the tight ring of Mickey's ass. 

"Fucking hell man, not that slow." Mickey demands, giving Ian's flank a soft kick.

Ian should have known that 'take your time' in Mickey speak was not the same as the rest of the world. He slots two fingers into Mickey and starts working to stretch his rim. A third finger joins soon enough. Ian rocks his fingers in and out, rotating his hand to pull and stretch the muscle. Soon enough He's able to tease his pinky in along side. 

Mickey has been vocal the whole time, becoming increasingly louder as Ian works him open.

"Fuck that feels good. One of these days I'm gonna get you to shove your whole fucking fist up me." He babbles out. Ian pauses at that. He knows better than to assume Mickey is just saying shit...he'd better do some fucking internet research after this.

"Jesus christ, I'm ready, do it." Mickey declares. It's all Ian can do to keep himself from forgoing the beads and just fucking his rock hard dick into his husband right away.

He squeezes his hand around the base of his dick, staving off the insistent need a bit.

"Just, uh, one after the other?" He asks

"Yeah, fuck, I'll tell you if I need a minute

Otherwise just go for it."

Ian grabs the string of beads and positions the first one, rubbing a bit but pushing it in at Mickey's impatient huff.

It slips in easily and Ian wonders why he had been hesitant so far. The second and third go in equally easily. 

As he's pressing the forth in, he hears a change in Mickey's breathe.

"Doing okay?" He asks, peering up at Mickey's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, starting to feel it."

"Okay, more lube?" 

Ian slathers more on as Mickey's nod. 

The fourth slides in and Mickey writhes on the bed, breathing deep. Ian strokes his cock slowly, running his thumb over the head.

"You good? Wanna come now?"

"No, no...how many more are there?" 

"Two, want to try another then?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah."

Ian grins and rubs the plastic against his reddened pucker. He pushes it in halfway, lets it slide out and then works it until it slides all the way in, disappearing inside Mickey.

Mickey lets out a shuddery breath, then another. 

"Fuuuuuck that's a lot." 

"Yeah, its fucking hot watching one after another go in." Ian says, voice a deep rumble

He runs his hand along his side, then presses slightly at Mickey's belly.

"Fuck!" Mickey cries out, arching off the bed.

"Yeah, fuck yeah...last one, you can take it."

He presses the last bead in, slowly. Following it with a finger, pressing in and feeling the soft walls of Mickey's ass, the tip of his finger pressing up against the last bead, he pushes it in just a little deeper.

"Fuck, fuck! "

"Yeah, tell me what you want now."

"Jerk me off as you pull them out?"

"Yeah, okay, yeah." Ian agrees, hastily dribbling lube over Mickey's dick.

He hooks a finger in the beads pull ring and tugs, the last bead barely emerging. He wraps his hand around Mickey's weeping dick and starts a steady motion of jerking him off. Tugging one after the other of the beads free. Each bead produces a shout and curse from Mickey. He writhes on the bed, hands grasping at the sheets, heels pressing into the mattress.

"God damnit Ian, let me come!"

"Yeah, Mick, you've got two more to go, come for me?"

He swipes his thumb over the head of Mickey's dick again, squeezing on the up stroke and pulls the next bead free.

"Fuck, yes!" Mickey shouts, come shooting from his dick, splattering his chest.

His hole is clenching around the finale bead, Ian gives a hard tug pulling it free with some difficulty. 

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Mickey groans, more come dribbling from his spent dick.

Ian barely registers where he tosses the beads before he's wrapping his come sticky hand around his own aching cock. It only takes a dozen strokes before he's coming onto Mickey's messy cock and stomach, adding to the mess.

A few minutes to slow his breathing and he grabs a cloth to clean them off before collapsing next to his already sleeping husband.

"Yeah, okay, I see the appeal." He mutters before drifting off too.


End file.
